ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuno
How Yuno joined the Tourney Yuno is an orphan who was left under the care of a church during his infancy. He is the wielder of the four-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Golden Dawn squad. He uses Wind magic, and is the chosen partner of Sylph the Wind of the 4 great attributes. Sylph often tries to play around with Yuno, but due to his serious demeanor, he is often found complaining. His serious attitude came about when Asta was injured defending him from bullies as a child. Yuno could only admire how Asta saved him, despite not having magic, and it made him feel ashamed. To make up for this, he trained himself to become Asta's equal, in a moral sense. His "cool" demeanor is only broken when he is enjoying himself, usually when fighting someone strong or watching Asta prove his strength. He has proven himself to be a rising star among the ranks of Golden Dawn, being able to beat even the strongest mages with little to no effort. When physically changed into an Elf by Patry's ritual, Yuno retained his mind as he and Asta proceed to face him. Taking part in the second Tourney, Yuno learns of a one-eyed madman named Emilio Largo targeting weapons for theft. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yuno circles his hands making Wind Magic. After the announcer calls his name Yuno blasts some wind forward as the camera zooms saying "He knows my name?" Special Moves Crescent Moon Sickle (Neutral) Yuno extends his arms outward and forms a crescent-shaped thin blade of wind, which is sent towards the target. Towering Tornado (Side) Yuno generates a tornado near the target. The tornado's destructive power is enough to send the target flying a considerable distance without letting any chance of a counterattack. Tornado Fang (Up) Yuno flies and creates a large, horizontal tornado which drills through opponents and their spells. The spell is powerful enough to shatter rock and to blow away multiple opponents. Swift White Hawk (Down) Yuno manifests a hawk-like bird composed of wind streams and with complete avian anatomy, such as wings and talons. He orders the bird to slash the opponent three times and peck its beak into the prey. Gale White Bow (Hyper Smash) Yuno pulls back his right arm with an open palm, generates a large bow made of wind, and creates six large arrows that are fired at a target. The arrows can block an opponent's attack and then split into smaller arrows that continue toward the target. Sylph's Breath (Final Smash) Yuno summons Sylph, the wind spirit, and then launches an enormous bullet of concentrated wind streams with the spirit's assistance. Victory Animations #Yuno blasts wind bullets forward and says "That's one down." #Yuno shows his grimoire and says "What would you do with my grimoire?" #Yuno cuts a tornado and says "Without magic, your fighting skill may not stand a chance." On-Screen Appearance Yuno rides a broomstick to his point and blasts it away with wind. He then says "It's me you've been after this whole time. Not Salim." Trivia *Yuno is SPECTRE Agent No. 2 who stole two atomic weapons for blackmail, Emilio Largo. *Yuno shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan, Code:01 Rei Ogami, Yooka, Jin Chonrei, Coby, Midnight, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Shun'ei, Tagoma, Jimsa, Havia Winchell and Toma Kamijo. *Yuno shares his Japanese voice actor with Corrin A and Guan Xing. *Yuno shares his French voice actor with Prince Freyjadour Falenas, Trace, Boomer, Snipe Anteator, Kvar, Kojuro Katakura and Teppei. *Yuno shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Staccato Raylong, Ren Akatsuki, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), King, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters